


【翔润】夜会自翻-嘉宾：松本润

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】YOU·ARE·MY·SOUL·SOUL（Arashi） [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 樱井有吉危险夜会
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Relationships: ShoJun, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: 【同人文】YOU·ARE·MY·SOUL·SOUL（Arashi） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651348
Kudos: 3





	【翔润】夜会自翻-嘉宾：松本润

今夜的THE•夜会  
乘着持续高收视率的大热电视剧《99.9》势头的松本润  
这就是大明星！？购买超高价商品！  
1500万元！？  
这个一亿元！？  
请公开！  
真的吗？好厉害啊！  
真的买下的高额商品是!？  
艺人们真实书写的魔法布告板  
今夜到底写了什么呢？  
樱井有吉the夜会 开始啦！  
首先是之前未能播放的这三位的特别单元一举公开~  
让我们开始吧，借助电视和电视机前的观众们的力量，夜会布告板~  
首先这里是松本的发言 上次参加节目的有抱怨要说  
欸~~？意外啊  
哎呦这话怎么说  
从来没见过还有抱怨的嘉宾啊（就是啊）  
我们应该让你宣番了吧？  
这个是要感谢的  
欸？那发生什么了？  
不不不，很严肃的话哟！  
播放当天我也看了  
上次我参加节目的时候（2月份）  
工作人员对我说：“什么都可以，请说一下现在你热衷的事。”  
现在我最热衷的关于盆栽的话，在这个节目里说了长篇大论，全部被剪掉了！  
我说过的哦，这个在别的节目别的地方说了以后反响不太好还是不要说了吧。  
工作人员说：没有比这个更有意思的事话啦！请务必在演播室里把这个  
热血的念头说出来！  
说了的结果，zero哟！  
还有这种事噢！  
可怕啊~  
的确啊，当时我在演播室，听到了松润对于盆栽的热血发言，这是怎么  
回事，樱井？为什么要剪掉呢？  
不不不，这很意外  
因为想让大家知道松本对于盆栽的热爱，所以我们向大家传递了，在总  
结篇里有好好的把盆栽的热爱传递出去！  
不，不是这样的。  
（总结篇里传递啦）  
怎么说呢总结篇我也看了，就想看看会采用多少。  
那这个您满意的编辑吗？  
不，完全不满意啊！  
为什么被放到总结篇里了啊  
这个要说的话，在我心中盆栽是重心啊！  
重点被省略了啊！

的确的确  
我明白了 这种热情到底有多少呢？请观看我们重新做的一个录像剪辑。  
这个能放吗？没事吗？  
和风的极致，沉迷盆栽的男人：松本润  
请欣赏松润对盆栽的热情  
去年迷上了盆栽  
欸？好早啊  
哈哈哈哈  
为什么笑啊？  
因为没有这种印象对吧  
稍微有点艰涩吧  
我认为盆栽的最好的地方是通过亲手控制，把大千世界微缩在这小小的  
地方，这才是所谓盆栽。  
这一点我特别喜欢  
要说的话，是艺术一样的东西。  
是制作出来的美  
这个，能有共鸣吗？  
完全没有注意到周围的温度差，松润居然兴致高涨起来。  
我有幸见过盆栽博物馆里的盆栽  
我问其中最重要的是做什么呢  
这个松树的话想要做成这一侧不怎么卷曲，只有这一侧舒展出来的姿态  
那这个要花费多久呢  
60年吧  
欸？这么久啊  
要花这么长时间啊？  
那不就看不见了吗？  
自己养育出来的东西有着自己看不到的美这一点令我非常沉迷。  
好深奥啊  
喂！你听啊！  
不好意思  
你根本就没在听啊！  
之后松润也~  
盆栽可以这样那样  
看到了这个盆栽  
盆栽的话  
这个盆栽啊  
仅仅十分钟就接连提了14回盆栽！  
好厉害啊  
说了这么多啊  
对于盆栽有着超高热情的松润，肯对盆栽花费多少钱呢？  
能出多少钱？  
买一个房子的钱大概现实地来说有点困难  
那当然了  
但是买一辆车的钱就还是可以的  
就为了盆栽？  
怀着对于真心热爱盆栽的松本润的歉意，我们准备了这样的特别单元！  
工作人员一起真心实意地反省了一下，怎么都想用今天的单元来挽回一  
下啊  
但是有点可怕欸！  
不不，因为喜欢啊~  
我们准备了让你开心的单元  
喜欢的话当场买下！松润的高价盆栽即卖会！  
不不不  
这个单元呢，我们准备了5盆会让松本喜欢的盆栽，如果其中有中意的  
盆栽的话就当场买下的这样一个特别单元。  
迎合喜欢盆栽的松本口味的突然单元  
好厉害！  
谢谢  
不不，话不能这么说啊  
就是想说盆栽的事啊  
对对  
要说到买的话。。  
我是想要盆栽的，但是姑且呢，真是说出来也很怪，我也是很在意好感  
度的。  
不不，如果好感度和对盆栽的热爱放在天平的两端，那就是盆栽咯  
盆栽值上升了，相对地，好感度下降了，盆栽度上升了。  
这是最重要的呢~  
这个不成比例的吧？  
那么接下来登场的就是高价盆栽，come on！  
好厉害  
还配备有安保人员啊  
还有警务员哟 真的假的啊  
了不得的展开啊这是，盆栽  
这个好厉害  
那么，说到松本对盆栽着迷的契机的话，？？？？？？  
春花园bonsai美术馆馆长小林国雄先生  
迎合松本的口味精心挑选出的五盆盆栽  
谢谢您  
请多关照  
刚才也说过了，既然是即卖会  
松本，如果有喜欢的盆栽的话，请务必今天进行购买。  
肯定会有中意的吧！  
那是当然  
电视节目真可怕啊  
那首先啊  
五叶松  
松本 你觉得这个大约多少钱？  
这个 还挺便宜的吧  
你怎么知道？  
从大小上来看？  
但是树龄有十五年了欸挺久了吧  
我家也有和这个差不多的  
香川先生你觉得这个大约多少钱？  
三万左右？  
松本觉得呢？  
不，不用这么多，不会超过一万  
不会超过一万？  
请看价格：两千五  
欸，好便宜  
15年的啊  
盆栽的话，有很贵的印象啊  
定这个价钱的理由是什么？  
因为大量制作所以比较便宜  
必须要独一无二的才行啊  
如果只有一个的话就非常贵了  
那接连往下看吧  
岛崎樱 好漂亮  
这个叫富士樱  
这个漂亮啊  
树龄五十年  
这个是不是快要开了？  
对的快开了  
现在是开了几分？  
那么过了一周或者两周的样子，会继续开  
大家都很忙啊 完全看不到花吧  
看不到啊  
形状超漂亮啊  
想要这个啊  
买这个吧！  
漂亮吧！  
好像高尔夫球员和球童一样哈哈  
松本 这个大约多少钱？  
樱花啊这个我就不是很清楚啊  
兴致勃勃了哟  
嗯  
不要用这样冷淡的语气说呀  
人家在认真地苦恼哪  
你是虎妈虎爸吗  
树龄50年 然后这种形状  
要3位数吧？  
3位数？这种大小？  
买这个？  
3位数？  
买吧！  
买吧松本！  
这个放在摄影棚的休息室的话超级洋气吧  
非常感谢！  
那么 看这个 树龄150年，赤松 这个很贵吧  
小林先生 这个也很贵吧  
这样的位置啊  
不要做这种姿势啊  
这种白色的地方是不是死了？  
对的  
死了啊  
变白的地方叫舍利干  
怎么都不行了？  
是已经死掉的部分  
好可怜  
居然说好可怜  
什么时候会掉下来？  
因为死了才有魅力  
对于园艺来说 花很漂亮 叶子郁郁葱葱才是好看的，那是植物美的鉴赏  
对于盆栽来说是对于生命的尊敬  
正因如此才吸引人  
馆长说了以后渐渐也被感染了  
对吧  
真的被感染了  
他真的很懂得盆栽的妙处  
真的吗  
是啊很厉害啊  
那杂志的封面也可以去拍了吧  
盆栽的  
可以的  
月刊盆栽  
奈奈觉得这个要多少钱  
会不会超过150万呢  
印象里松树呢贵的是真的很贵啊  
和樱花的价钱相比大概位数都不一样  
好了解啊  
多少钱呢  
100万  
噢噢~  
好厉害  
恭喜奈奈  
猜得好准啊  
继续往下看吧  
这个好大啊  
花梨  
这个好帅啊  
外行人看起来都很帅气  
现在正好刚开过花，秋天的时候果实会变黄  
会结出果子来，可以入药做出润喉的花梨酒  
这个树木的魅力在于黏性  
足部的形态优雅丰满  
站立姿态的优美  
品质方面的好呢  
枝条舒展  
所以作为盆栽的所应有品格它都拥有  
所以这是国风展的国风奖的评选中成为日本第一的资质  
竟然和松本这么得匹配！  
你认为多少钱？  
已经无法想象了，从这里开始  
好难啊  
刚才是150万  
所以是不是差不多呢  
150万出点头  
嗯  
200万吗  
200万吧  
因为是200年吧  
200年，奈奈你觉得呢  
300万  
香川先生  
我觉得呢，750万  
可惜啦  
1500万  
啊 可怕好可怕  
1500万？  
泡沫经济时代的话要翻倍  
泡沫经济时代要3000万  
馆长，这么贵啊，虽然我想比这个贵的大概还是有的，什么样的人会买  
啊？  
那当然是有钱的人了啊  
这种表达方式  
馆长，不要这样说  
虽然是这样  
之前，中国的阿里巴巴的社长马云坐着私家飞机来了，买了1000万的木头拿回去了  
欸~~  
好厉害  
外国人也  
几乎现在都是中国  
日本人没有什么钱  
买不了啊  
有点令人难过啊 好的盆栽都  
好的东西都到了中国了  
这里不能任性了啊  
对啊  
我吗？  
为了日本拜托你啦  
我没办法背负这个啊  
背负日本哟  
不 不行的  
那么 最后  
旁边还站着警务员  
这个厉害了吧  
光看就很厉害了  
明显就很厉害  
白色的地方是死了吗  
剥皮削肉露出了骨头  
所以死去的部分和活着的部分是共存的  
原来如此  
已经活了1000年了  
好厉害  
1000年好厉害，有点浪漫啊  
松本 你觉得这个要多少钱？  
啊已经完全不知道了啊，这个是无价之宝了吧  
已经不是价格可以衡量的了  
对对 是这样的  
因为已经1000年了啊  
啊，多少钱？  
3000万？  
3000万？  
奈奈你觉得呢？  
6000万  
一亿元  
一亿元？  
啊，好厉害  
好可怕  
这个要一亿元啊  
对  
本来这个盆栽是政治家所拥有的  
吉田茂啊  
欸？  
岸信介、佐藤荣作  
有很多政治家拥有过它  
所以，今天松本拥有了它  
对  
好棒，不愧是我们的mj  
买下的话真是帅气  
欸，这个啊要是便宜一点会想要啊  
说真的，要买点什么啊  
真的吗  
我推荐花梨，花梨吧  
花梨吗？真的买花梨吗？  
这也就一天的工资吧？  
这怎么可能，你以为我是谁啊  
那么，请说出你要买的盆栽  
拜托啦  
究竟最后松润在这5盆高价盆栽中如何抉择呢？  
富士樱  
噢~原来如此  
很好  
好看好看  
为了不被取消  
您说得对  
真的假的 好厉害啊  
好快  
口头约束是不行的  
之后说不需要的话我很困扰的呀  
厉害  
谢谢你


End file.
